La couleur des sentiments
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Un petit nouveau arrive au cirque. Beast prend pour aquis qu'il s'agit d'une énième recrue sans avenir, mais est agréablement surprise par son talent. Et cela la mènera de fil en aiguille à un changement majeur dans son existence...


****Bonjour mes petits amours! Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, je suis super occupée. La fin d'année scolaire arrive à une vitesse vertigineuse et je ne suis que très rarement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave: il y a des trucs plus importants que l'école dans la vie. C'est pourquoi je prends le temps de revoir cette histoire. J'ai longtemps hésité à la publier, parce que je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, elle a été écrite sur un coup de tête pour combler les besoins d'une amie (et les miens) en terme de fangirling. Mais finalement, je pense que je vous aime tous trop et que j'aime trop écrire pour vous priver de ce pairing qu'on ne voit pas assez, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne voit tout simplement pas assez de ships yuri.****

 ** **Le titre de cette fic est également celui d'un roman, publié en version originale sous le titre _The Help,_ écrit par Kathryn Stockett, et adapté au cinéma par Tate Taylor. Il n'y a pourtant aucun lien entre ma fic et les thèmes évoqués dans cette oeuvre littéraire et cinématographique, c'est simplement que le titre collait bien avec mon concept... que vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres.****

 **Alors voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Beast, dépêche-toi, on a une nouvelle recrue qui passe le test ce matin!  
\- Ça va, j'arrive!

Terminant d'enfiler ma jarretelle, je vérifiai rapidement l'état de ma prothèse avant de lâcher un soupir. Sitôt qu'on en aurait fini avec cette évaluation, je devrais passer voir Doc: ma rotule pouvait me lâcher n'importe quand.

Attachant à la va-vite le lacet dans mon dos, je rehaussai une dernière fois ma coiffure bouclée avant de me précipiter hors de ma tente privée, attrapant au passage un châle qui me servirait à protéger mes épaules dénudées du froid. Le printemps tardait à pointer le bout de son nez ici, à Londres.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin sous le chapiteau pour rencontrer l'aspirant, tout le monde y était déjà. Je fis du coude pour me retrouver au premier rang et pour ne rien manquer du spectacle que le petit nouveau comptait nous offrir.

Je pris ma place habituelle aux côtés des autres acteurs principaux et me mis à observer le nouveau venu.

Il n'était pas bien grand, et ne semblait pas si différent de tous ceux qui débarquaient ici avec leurs preuves à faire. Habillé en souillon, il ne venait clairement pas des quartiers aisés, et ne semblait pas non plus très âgé: environ 14 ans, à vue de nez. Des cheveux bruns assez longs pour un garçon, avec une frange cachant son œil gauche et des taches de rousseur. Son seul œil visible était bleu, comme la mer.

Somme toute, un joli minois, mais ce n'était pas assez pour entrer dans notre troupe. La plupart des nouveaux venus n'arrivaient pas à se tailler une place parmi nous et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se charger des basses besognes nécessaires à l'entretien du cirque. Seuls quelques rares se voyaient offrir une place parmi les acteurs principaux, comme Snake, qui nous avait rejoints quelques mois plus tôt. Quant à ce jeunot beaucoup trop souriant, je doutais fort qu'il mérite un tel honneur. Peut-être pourrait-il se voir octroyer le droit de laver mes chaussures, au mieux.

\- Salut! nous salua-t-il. J'm'appelle Cameron.  
\- Enchanté, Cameron! lui lança aussitôt Joker depuis le devant de l'assemblée. Nous sommes vraiment contents que tu veuilles te joindre à nous. Alors, qu'as-tu l'intention de nous montrer?  
\- J'ai pas mal d'équilibre. J'pensais faire d'la corde raide.

Joker éclata de rire.

\- Le p'tit nouveau a du courage! Il nous manquait justement un funambule! Allez, qu'on tende le filet sous la corde!  
\- Pas b'soin, répliqua Cameron.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester, il s'élança vers l'échelle menant à la plateforme et l'escalada avec la rapidité d'un chat. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se préparait à s'élancer sur le fil.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et entama sa traversé au-dessus du vide. Il enchaina quelques pas, dans un équilibre parfait. Tout le monde le trouvait téméraire de s'élancer ainsi sans filet, mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises.

Sans aucun avertissement, il sauta de la corde et effectua un saut en écart parfait avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds, toujours à plusieurs mètres du sol. L'assemblée ne put retenir ses exclamations admiratives, et même moi j'étais abasourdie.

Il poursuivit ensuite avec une double vrille, une arabesque et un saut de main sur une seule main. Il conclut avec un saut en ciseaux parfait, et atterrit finalement sur la plateforme.

\- C'était époustouflant! s'exclama Joker alors que le gamin redescendait. Où as-tu appris tout ça?  
\- Oh, vous savez, lâcha-t-il en se laissant lestement tomber au sol, les gosses d'la rue ont pas l'choix d'avoir leurs trucs pour survivre. J'ai toujours été agile, alors j'ai appris à m'en servir.

Joker s'avança vers lui, et il lui serra vigoureusement la main de sa prothèse.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous! À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu abandonneras le nom de Cameron pour t'appeler Freckles! Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais si tu travailles fort, tu pourras bientôt rejoindre les rangs des acteurs principaux!

Le jongleur parlait pour ne rien dire, puisque le jeune funambule était assuré de rejoindre nos rangs d'ici une semaine. Son talent était trop rare pour ne pas être exploité.

Freckles fut présenté à toute la troupe au cours de la journée suivante, et sembla être apprécié de presque tout le monde. Bien sûr, en tant qu'actrice principale, j'ai été dans les premières à le rencontrer officiellement. Évidemment, je l'ai traité comme je traite tous les nouveaux, c'est-à-dire avec indifférence.

Il fit ainsi le tour du camp, et je ne le vis plus jusqu'au spectacle du lendemain soir.

Je me rendais tranquillement vers les coulisses pour vérifier mon matériel lorsque je remarquai une jeune fille en train d'essayer un de nos costumes. Sa robe blanche était mal ajustée, et sa perruque était de travers. Manifestement, une petite nouvelle croyant que personne ne la surprendrait s'amusait à se prendre pour une star l'espace d'un moment.

\- Enlève ça tout de suite, petite, lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers elle. On t'a jamais appris que les gamines ne jouent pas avec les jouets de grandes filles? Franchement…  
\- Oh, Beast! Tu pourrais m'aider à enfiler c'te truc-là? J'suis pas douée, j'ai jamais vraiment d'robe ou d'perruque, fa'que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le néant alors que je réalisai qui se tenait sous cet accoutrement mal arrangé. Une longue frange brune sortant de sous sa perruque de travers, cet unique œil bleu, ces taches de rousseur…

\- Freckles! m'exclamai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que…  
\- Permets-moi de te corriger: à partir de maintenant, c'est Doll, et cette magnifique princesse vient de rejoindre le groupe des acteurs principaux en acceptant de monter un numéro de funambule!

Joker venait de faire irruption dans la discussion, mais je ne me souciai guère de lui, trop occupée à me remettre du choc.

\- Tu es une fille?!  
\- Bah… ouais, fit-elle en se regardant la poitrine. En général, les nichons, y'a qu'les filles qui en ont, non?

Sa désinvolture me sidéra tellement que je ne pus répliquer, et Joker en profita pour s'immiscer dans la conversation une fois de plus.

\- Tu l'ignorais donc? lança-t-il innocemment. Pourtant tous les autres avaient remarqué…

Le sourire moqueur de Joker ne fit qu'ajouter à mon embarras, et tentant à tout prix d'éviter le regard de la jeune demoiselle, je fixai mon regard sur la perruque mal placée.

\- Bon, et bien, Doll, commençai-je après m'être éclaircie la gorge, essayant de me donner un peu de contenance, tu ne pourras définitivement pas monter sur scène ainsi. Joker, sors d'ici, je vais aider ta princesse à se préparer.

Il nous laissa sans protester, mais ne manqua pas de me lancer un regard espiègle avant de tourner les talons. Je l'ignorai et me mit plutôt au travail.

\- Bon, on va commencer par s'occuper de ta robe, fis-je en prenant place dans le dos de Doll. C'est une robe bustier alors il faut bien la remonter sur ta poitrine et s'assurer qu'elle est bien collée et bien serrée. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe durant ton numéro, n'est-ce pas? Le lacet doit être complètement tendu, et à la limite…

Je tirai dessus un peu plus, le serrant au maximum.

-… tu devrais avoir de la difficulté à respirer.  
\- Non, mais ça va pas?! s'outra-t-elle, haletante. Comment les aut'filles font pour supporter d'pas respirer pendant leur numéro?! C'pas vivable, ce truc!  
\- Va falloir t'y faire, Doll, lâchai-je simplement.

Je terminai de lacer la corde dans son dos avant de la retourner pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Je la dominais d'un peu plus d'une demi-tête.

\- Remonte tes seins, et rapproche-les, lui ordonnai-je en appliquant au travers de la robe une pression sur sa poitrine de manière à la remonter. S'ils sont au bon endroit dans la robe, l'espace qu'on a prévu pour eux, t'auras moins l'impression qu'on les écrase, et ils te feront moins mal. En plus, ça les met en valeur.  
\- Mettre en valeur quoi exactement? lâcha-t-elle. J'ai presque pas d'seins! Assez pour que toi, une fille, tu les r'marques pas! Alors ça prendrait un miracle pour qu'une simple robe les mette en valeur… Sont pas comme les tiens! Ta poitrine est si énorme qui faudrait être aveugle pour la manquer…

Piquée par cette dernière remarque, je fis taire la petite sans-gêne en remontant son peu de poitrine en croissance d'un bref mouvement vers le haut, lui arrachant de vives protestations.

\- Cesse de dire des grossièretés et laisse-moi finir de t'arranger, fis-je, agacée. Voici les bas, les jarretelles et les souliers qui vont avec ton ensemble, dis-je en désignant de longs bas dépareillés, l'un blanc et l'autre ligné noir et blanc de manière verticale, ainsi que des chaussons blancs fleuris et des jarretelles blanches qui se trouvaient sur une boîte juste à côté. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas mettre de jarretelles non plus?

Elle fit non de la tête, faisant pencher un peu plus sa perruque instable, et avec un soupir, j'entrepris de lui mettre les bas et les jarretelles. Un long silence embarrassé suivit ce moment, tout de même assez bizarre: après tout, j'étais en train de mettre des jarretelles à une autre fille. Et on ne pouvait absolument pas dire que la tâche fut un calvaire: malgré ses airs de garçon manqué négligeant son esthétique, elle avait de très belles jambes, longues et fines, très féminines.

\- Bon, maintenant on va faire ton maquillage, lançai-je en me relevant après lui avoir enfilé et lacé ses chaussons. Enlève la perruque, ce sera plus facile ainsi.

En fouillant un peu dans les boites environnantes alors qu'elle s'exécutait, je trouvai rapidement ce que je cherchais: une trousse de maquillage de scène.

Me tournant vers elle, je commençai par lui appliquer du fard blanc sur tout le visage, malgré sa toux et ses protestations. Un peu de rouge à lèvres rose, puis je m'attaquai à ses yeux, en commençant par l'eye-liner blanc que j'appliquai généreusement. Je fis de même avec l'ombre à paupière et le mascara, auquel j'ajoutai des faux cils pour rehausser l'effet. Après quelques retouches, satisfaite du résultat sur son œil droit, je tassai sa frange pour reproduire le même modèle sur son autre œil.

\- Non, r'garde pas mon… protesta-t-elle, mais il était trop tard.

J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir la cicatrice plus qu'évidente qui se trouvait là où son œil gauche serait normalement, si semblable à une marque de brûlure. J'en restai un instant stupéfaite, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, poursuivant simplement ma besogne dans un silence lourd. Elle ne l'expliqua pas, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à savoir.

Je terminai de l'arranger en complétant son ensemble grâce à sa perruque ainsi qu'un col et des manches décoratifs assortis à sa robe.

\- Bon, te voilà fin prête pour entrer sur scène, lâchai-je en la regardant se contempler dans la glace. Rappelle-toi des étapes pour te préparer, parce que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je t'aidais à t'habiller et à te maquiller. J'ai des choses à faire moi aussi, et je suis pas ta mère, alors apprend à te débrouiller.  
\- J'aurais jamais cru r'ssembler à ça un jour…

Elle ne m'écoutait pas, trop obnubilée par son reflet dans le miroir. Il est vrai que même moi, j'avais peine à la reconnaître: tout cet habillage faisait changement de ses habituels vêtements trop grands, rapiécés et tachés, et elle transpirait la féminité dans cette robe qui sculptait le peu de formes qu'elle avait.

C'est alors que je posai mon regard sur le reflet de son visage, et que j'y remarquai quelque chose qui m'agaça énormément.

\- Arrête de sourire, lui ordonnai-je, et tiens-toi droite. Tu incarnes une princesse, tu dois être fière, forte et élégante. Montre-toi inaccessible, sois gracieuse dans chacun de tes gestes. Une fois sur la corde, ne montre pas la facilité avec laquelle tu exécutes ton numéro, fais chaque figure le plus lentement possible en laissant un laps de temps entre chaque, pour laisser le suspens durer et tenir le public en haleine. Ils t'en trouveront d'autant plus impressionnante.

Je me levai et la scrutai de bord en bord, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de prendre la posture exigée. Ainsi, l'air impassible, elle se ressemblait encore moins, et son personnage en était d'autant plus convaincant. Beauté et élégance, voilà ce qu'elle dégageait.

\- Parfait, approuvai-je. Aller, file, Joker te dira quand tu passeras.

Et elle acquiesça, se retenant de me remercier, luttant même contre le sourire qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pour rester dans son personnage, avant de sortir en courant de son petit pas aux pieds pointés, digne des plus gracieuses ballerines. Vraiment, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Une gamine à qui, je le sentais, je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser.

Je pus en avoir la certitude dès le soir même. La tente privée de notre nouvelle membre fut installée à côté de la mienne, un peu à l'écart des autres. Le spectacle était terminé depuis trois heures, il était très tard, et presque tout le monde dormait. J'étais sûrement la seule éveillée, simplement parce que j'avais dû m'occuper des bêtes et que Betty avait fait des siennes, m'obligeant à rester debout plus longtemps. Je jouissais enfin d'un petit moment de paix, et j'étais en train de me démaquiller lorsque des bruits suspects à l'extérieur attirèrent mon attention.

\- Qui est là? lançai-je, sans pour autant recevoir la moindre réponse.

J'empoignai mon fouet et sans rien d'autre que ma légère tenue de scène sur le dos, je me glissai hors de ma tente pour affronter le vent glacial, l'obscurité… et ce qui rôdait.

Lorsque je l'entendis derrière moi, sans faire ni une, ni deux, je fis volte-face et tendis mon fouet dans cette direction. Les ombres me révélèrent que j'aurais touché quelqu'un si cette personne n'avait pas été dotée d'une agilité et de réflexes hors du commun. Au moment où mon arme aurait dû s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, il s'élança, laissant mon fouet s'agripper après autre chose que je ne pus identifier, et un salto avant l'amena sur la corde tendue, à une trentaine de centimètres du manche. Ne pouvait supporter son poids d'un seule main, je lâchai mon arme, et il tomba gracieusement au sol en même temps que mon fouet, laissant la lumière s'échappant de ma tente baigner son visage de lumière.

\- Doll?! m'exclamai-je en la reconnaissant. Mais qu'est-ce que…  
\- C'est c'que j't'aurais expliqué si t'avais attendu deux minutes! répliqua-t-elle. Bon Dieu, tu m'avais même pas vue qu't'avais déjà lancé ton fouette! T'es toujours aussi méfiante?!  
\- Au cas où on ne t'aurait pas informée, il y a un couvre-feu ici, lui rappelai-je sèchement. Ceux qui font fi de cette règle ont généralement de mauvaises intentions ou des desseins belliqueux. Alors vas-y, j'écoute tes explications.

Je croisai les bras, comme une mère réprimandant un gosse turbulent. Elle me regarda un bref instant dans les yeux, stupéfaite, avant de baisser le regard honteusement.

\- Hey, ben, euh… bafouilla-t-elle en piétinant nerveusement le sol. J'aime pas vraiment… dormir toute seule, alors… j'me demandais si…

Elle leva alors son regard vers moi, une sincère supplication au fond des yeux.

\- …si ça t'dérangerait que j'dorme avec toi, acheva-t-elle.

Sa requête me prit totalement par surprise, et ma réaction suivante m'étonna. Normalement, je me serais moquée, indignée. J'aurais lancé quelque chose comme: "Quoi?! Mais t'es vraiment qu'une gamine, ma parole! Aller, retourne faire dodo chez ta maman, moi tes cauchemars, j'en ai rien à foutre!". Et oui, c'est mon genre de réplique ça: acerbe, impitoyable et dure.

Mais non, plutôt que de faire ça, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer, puis, hésitante, et surtout incapable de soutenir le bleu profond de son œil, si pur et si plein de détresse, je me retournai et fit quelque pas avant d'entrer dans ma tente et de l'inviter à me suivre d'un geste. Elle me sourit timidement avant d'entrer, et je poussai un soupir de regret alors qu'elle passait devant moi. J'étais certaine que j'allais le regretter.

Elle s'assit sur le lit sitôt arrivée, et ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai qu'elle portait les vêtements de garçons qu'elle avait sur le dos lors de son test.

\- Pourquoi es-tu habillée ainsi? Tu dors dans ces loques?!  
\- Bah, j'ai rien d'autre… répondit-elle, sans vraiment sembler s'en préoccuper.

Avec un soupir, je fouillai dans mes affaires pour y trouver ma robe de nuit s'attachant grâce à des boutons à l'avant. Elle était un peu courte, tenant plus de la tunique que de la robe, mais puisque Doll était plus petite que moi, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Me retournant pour la lui passer, je remarquai qu'elle avait retiré son chandail rapiécé, dévoilant sa faible poitrine nue. Son manque de pudeur ne semblait pas la gêner (en fait, elle semblait ne pouvoir être gênée par absolument rien), mais il me choqua profondément. Je m'arrêtai sitôt que je la vis, et mon regard s'attarda sur la forme ronde et parfaite de ses seins, pourtant si discrets. Elle avait vanté ma grosse poitrine un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dénigrant les siens pour leur petitesse. Mais pourtant, ils étaient si magnifiques et…

J'interrompis le fil de mes pensées, consciente d'être en train rougir comme une pivoine. Je détournai aussitôt et lui tendit la robe de nuit.

\- Tiens, lui lançai-je sur un ton trop dur.  
\- Merci… bafouilla-t-elle, confuse. J'te la rendrai de…  
\- Non, garde-la, la coupai-je, toujours aussi brusquement. Je te la donne.

Puis je fis volte-face, sans oser la regarder, et me rassit à ma coiffeuse pour me démaquiller. Je l'avais sûrement troublée, ce qui explique qu'elle ne prononça plus une parole à partir de ce moment-là. Au bout d'un moment, je crus que c'était parce qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je me déshabillai donc une fois démaquillée et ma coiffure défaite, et enfilai ma propre robe de nuit. Elle m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse, avait des manches courtes et un décolleté rond très sage. C'est donc ainsi vêtue que je me tournai vers mon lit…

… pour voir que Doll ne dormait pas. Elle se trouvait plutôt assise sur le lit, attendant que je la rejoigne. Ma robe était trop grande pour elle, le décolleté en V lui arrivait trop bas, mais tant pis. Elle avait enlevé son pantalon en loque aussi, et ne portait donc plus que ma robe lui arrivant à la mi-cuisse, révélant donc ses jambes. Mon Dieu, qu'elle avait de belles jambes!

En baissant les yeux, mes joues s'empourprant une fois de plus, je m'avançai vers mon lit et m'y assis en lui faisant signe de se tasser dans le fond. Elle le fit sans rechigner, et je me couchai sur le côté, de dos à elle. Pas un bonne nuit, pas une parole. Seulement un silence étrange.

Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que je n'entende le bruit de la respiration de Doll se régulariser, preuve qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Même si elle semblait dormir comme un bébé, moi je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Bon, vous en dites quoi? Un petit commentaire serait gentil!**

 **Je sais, je n'ai pas suivi le manga tout à fait... ça fait partie de nos droits et libertés en tant qu'écrivaines et écrivains de fanfiction, non?**

 **En tout cas, pour une des rares fois, je doute sérieusement de la qualité de mon travail, assez pour envisager de ne pas poursuivre la publication de cette fic. J'ai conscience de n'être qu'une petite auteure sans prétention, je ne prétends pas avoir le talent d'Amélie Nothomb ou de Daniel Pennac, mais d'ordinaire, je suis un minimum satisfaite du résultat...**

 **Dépendant de vos commentaires pour ce premier chapitre, je continuerai de la publier ou je la supprimerai. Soyez francs, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Votre dévouée,**

 **-Honey**


End file.
